No Matter What
by Ellivia22
Summary: Sequal to "Love Conquers All" which is a sequal to "I Need You" Chapter 9 is up! Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Hagrid go after Macnair. Someone sacrifices their life. Someone unexpected. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is the sequel to "Love Conquers All", which is a sequel to "I Need You"  
  
Summery: Ron and Hermione have been married for two months, and their both ready to raise a family. Then Hermione finds out something that might destroy their relationship forever. Also Rita's up to mischief again that makes the relationship between Ron and Hermione unstable. Meanwhile Harry and Ginny have an obstacle in their relationship as well. After all this mess, will both couples get back together? Lots of R/Hr and H/G  
  
Spoilers: I'm not sure yet. I might have some flashbacks from book 5, but I'll let you know.  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I own Ron Weasley, he's my sweetheart, but yet, I borrow him from J.K. Rowling. Okay, Okay, I don't own him at all, but I still love him of course!!!! Obviously I don't own HP either, just the plot, and Mille Meter  
  
No Matter What  
By RonLuver 2005  
  
Chapter 1 Evil Plans  
Rita's POV  
  
Stupid Mudblood! What does she expect? I'm a gossip columnist. She thinks she knows everything, doesn't she! It's all her fault I lost my job. I mean, sure I promised her that I wouldn't write anything bad about people again, but I've got other plans. I plan to humiliate the one person she cares about most: Ron Weasley. I want to break those two apart, but how? I know that Ron was hospitalized before Potter's 7th year, but I never found out the reason why, because it was kept a secret. I need to find that out so I can break those two apart. That'll totally make me happy. She deserves it!  
I'm sitting on a leaf watching in disgust as "The Boy Who Lived" and his girlfriend Miss Weasel stop under the trees to talk. Look at them all happy! It's pathetic. Harry's wearing khaki pants and a green shirt, while Ginny's wearing a purple skirt and light purple top. I wrinkle my nose in disgust. I can smell the mixed aroma of perfume and cologne just being a few feet away. What's so great about "The Boy Who Lived" anyway? So what if he got rid of the Dark Lord? I mean, look who he picked as his best friends: A boy from a poor family, and a girl who's too smart for her own good. I listen carefully as Harry and Ginny plan where to have dinner. This will give me the perfect opportunity to use the polyjuice potion. The final plan is after dinner they're going to a Muggle thing called a "movie theater", whatever that is. However, it sounds like they'll be gone for a while. Good this gives me time to snoop around their flat. I jump carefully into Ginny's hair trying to decide which hair to pull.  
"Gin, you've got a bug in your hair." Harry says flirtatiously, and Ginny giggles.  
'shit' I think to myself. Before I can respond, Harry flicks me out of her head. Luckily I am able to take one of Ginny's small hairs as I'm being flung towards the bushes.  
I manage to get myself back to the Leaky Cauldron in one piece, now back to myself. I plan to get back at that Mudblood if it's the last thing I do. We'll see who's sorry now. My cousin, Mille Meter is waiting for me. A lot of people mistake us for sisters instead of cousins. We've got the same blonde hair, and girlish figure. Ever since I lost my job at the Daily Prophet, my cousin Mille got the job. Being a great cousin, she's agreed to write this article for me, so that disgusting Mudblood won't suspect it's me.  
"Did you get the hair?"  
"yep."  
"good. Do you have everything under control?"  
"Yes. Thank you for doing this for me."  
"No problem."  
  
In a few minutes I am successfully transformed as Ginny Weasley. I feel disgusted as I notice I have that icky red hair and brown eyes. I've got to act as Ginny Weasley as possible. Not wanting to waste any time, I try to apparate to her house. WHAM!! I've collided against the wooden door, fall back into the Muggle street. "DAMN there must be a charm on here."  
I go up to the door, and ring the doorbell. "Password" a voice that sounds a lot like a certain house elf that used to serve my pals the Malfoys.  
"ummmm... scar."  
The door stays shut. I start pacing on the porch, freaking out because I only have 50 minutes left until the potions wears off. Suddenly a loud hooting makes me look upwards. A tiny brown owl is sitting on the window. Before I can move out of the way, I feel something sticky land on my head. "AAAH SHIT!!!" I shout when I realize what it is. "You stupid animal! You act like a fucking pig."  
Suddenly the door opens. Bingo. I walk in the house and snoop around for something between Harry and Hermione that will make my story better. I find old photos of the gang. I find a picture of the old Order of Phoenix. Who in their right mind would keep a picture like that? I toss it aside, disgusted. Let's see, some pictures of Hermione's wedding day. There are pictures of Harry and Ginny. Ooh, some old letters. Let's see from Ron, some from Hermione. Oooh I notice she signed them "Love From" Hermione. I find an old parchment under Ginny's pillow that looks like it's Ron's handwriting. It looks like a suicidal letter. An evil grin spreads across my face. The next thing I know, there is a knock on the door. "Oh shit I'm going to get caught!" I yell. I run behind the couch making sure I'm hidden.  
Wait a minute. I'm Ginny, that's right. Harry and Ginny wouldn't knock on the door of their own flat.  
"Ginny? Are you home, I-I need to talk to you." It sounds like the Mudblood.  
I take out my quill and parchment, and put a spell on it to make it invisible to Hermione, because I know it's her, I can feel it. I walk up and open the door. Hermione is standing on the porch drenched from head to toe it looks like she's been crying too. Bingo! Something must've happened to her. "Hermione, are you all right?" I ask, pretending to be concerned, and trying to act exactly like Ginny Weasley at the same time.  
  
"G-Ginny. I have to tell you something.."  
"Come on in, I'll listen." I say, fighting the urge not to grin. Oh boy am I going to have fun!!!  
  
(A/N: That's the end of chapter 1. Sorry it's so short. If you're confused, don't worry. I just had to add this part because it helps build the plot.) 


	2. Chapter 2 The Article

            **                                    No Matter What**

**                                                Chapter 2 The Article**

**                                                Ron's POV**

**            "Ron, over here!"  **

**            I thrust the Quaffle as hard as I can to my team mate, Devin.  It's a warm August day, and I'm at Quidditch practice.  After graduating from Hogwarts, I was offered a job as the Keeper of the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team.  Hermione and I have been married for two months, and I've never been happier.  I can't wait to start raising a family.  However, she's been acting quite odd these past couple of days.  I hope I didn't do anything stupid.  **

**            I haven't hurt myself since that night at Viktor's mansion when I was searching for Hermione.  I had woken up from a nightmare, and I was frightened, and it was the only thing that I could do to calm myself down.  I still think about cutting myself a lot, because it's a bad habit, and I need to break it, before it gets out of hand again.**

**            A voice interrupts my thoughts. "Ron, you can come back to the ground now, practice is over."**

**            I see Harry sitting on his broom grinning at me.  "Thinking about Hermione, again?"**

**            I fly back to the ground.  I grin at first, but a thought that's been on my mind comes tumbling out of my mouth.  "Hermione's up to something."**

**            "What?"**

**            "N-nothing." I mutter.**

**              Harry was first accepted to be on the Chudley Cannons (he was allowed to be back on the Quidditch team our 6th and 7th year.),  but when the officials saw how I played, I guess they asked me too.  Either that or Harry bribed them into it.  However I try not to look at it like that.  We're walking towards the changing room in silence.  I'm still lost in thought and Harry, well who knows what he's thinking about; probably my sister, that bloody git.**

**            We walk into the changing room.  I feel eyes on me.  What's everybody's problem?  Harry grabs a piece of parchment, scans it, eyes widening.  **

**            "What's wrong, Harry?"**

**            "Oh Nothing." Harry says trying to dispose of the paper, but I'm too fast for him.  I seize the paper from his hands and realize it's the Daily Prophet.  **

**                        _            The Secret Life of the Weasley Family_**

**_                                    By: Mille Meter_**

****

**_            Mr. and Mrs. Ron Weasley are a match made in heaven.  Or are they?  Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley have been married for two months, and claim to be the happiest couple ever.  But both people have told our reporter how only the truth can tear them apart.  Both have shocking secrets that must be told.  Both people have allowed me to explain, for it will clear both consciouses.  _**

**_            First we'll start with Mr. Weasley.  Ron has always been overshadowed by his 5 older brothers.  In the summer of his 7th year at _****_Hogwarts_********_School_****_ of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ron was hospitalized for attempting  suicide several times.  He admits the real reason why he was attempting to take his life, "I am not ashamed to admit that I did this to get what I want.  And it worked too. First it started with a little cutting, which gave me much pleasure.  The more I cut, the happier I become. I do it to get Hermione's attention, and I don't feel the pain, because it feels normal to me."_**

**_            Now Mrs. Hermione Weasley is a different story.  She's told our dear reporters about her secret as well. Ron's always been wanting to have a big family, but Hermione is unable to give him what he wants.  "I don't want to hurt him by telling the truth, because he's still vulnerable."  Hermione has also given the reason why she married Ron in the first place.  "It's not that I don't love him, I do, but I have a secret relationship with Harry." *blushes furiously* "I stay with Ron just to make sure he doesn't try and kill himself again.  He can't resist me, but then again, who can?  I can't help that I'm so sexy. I get paid as much Galleons as I want for each man I seduce in my spider web."_**

****

**            I feel dizzy.  I put my shaking hands to my face in an attempt to stop the world from spinning.  My legs, not having enough starch to hold me up, get the best of me.  I sit down on the bench right next to Harry.  My heart's pounding so hard it feels like a hammer is hitting my chest over and over.  **

**            "Ron?" Harry says carefully.**

**            I don't reply.  The changing room is empty now except for Harry and me. A thousand questions burst in my head all at once.  Who told this reporter about what I went through?  Why?  How?  When?  What will Hermione think?  Mille's all wrong though.  I wasn't attempting for attention.  I was attempting because I always felt like a burden.  What is this stuff about Hermione not being able to have my kids?  But… why didn't she tell me?  And what if she reads this article?  What if she believes it?**

**            I start to shiver violently at the thought.  I turn to my best friend.  "h-Harry?  You don't believe this, d-do you?" I ask quietly.**

**            "Of course I don't.  I know you well enough.  I know that what you did to yourself was _NOT for attention!"_**

**            "A-and Hermione?" I ask even more quietly.  **

**            "Ron, this is your wife we're talking about.  You know the girl who's been our best friend for 7 years; the girl who threatened to follow you if you succeeded.  And _NO!  We have __NOTHING going on between us.  I forbid you to believe that part in the article, Ron.  I don't want to go through this all over again with you like during fourth year. Hermione is to me like Ginny is to you."_**

**            "B-but do you think she'll believe what the article says?"**

**            "Ron, I doubt that, but I could be wrong.  Just don't do anything stupid.  Hey, where are you going?" he asks.**

**            "I'm walking home.  I need to think for a while." I say grabbing the article and stuffing it in my pocket.**

**            "Okay.  Take care, mate."**

**            I try to smile, but the muscles wouldn't move.  **

**            I walk out of the changing room and through the Quidditch pitch to the main road.  It's a wonderful summer day and all the flowers are in bloom.  However, not even the soft petals of the roses can cheer me up.  For once I'm not crying.  However, my body continues to shake as the words from that bloody article keep entering my head.  I thought that Rita Skeeter was fired, or quiet because of Hermione's threat.  But who's this Mille woman?  I've never even heard of her.**

**            I'm so mixed up with these thoughts I don't even notice a low tree branch scrape my cheek, causing blood to run down my freckled face.  Finally I reach the small house where Hermione and I live.  She should be home from the Ministry by now.  I feel very scared about facing her.  What would she say?  Well I have to face her sooner or later.  With a shaky hand, I open the door.**

**            I enter the kitchen my body shaking more and more.  Hermione's standing at the table holding what looks like the _Daily Prophet_.  Our eyes lock.  I can see tears welling in her eyes.  Before I can say a word, she takes her wand and says, "Accio suitcase."**

**            _She's leaving me_.  I think sadly to myself.  I don't try to convince her to stay.  The next thing I know she apparates before my eyes.  **

**            I consider killing myself for a brief second.  _No, I tell myself firmly.  __I love her too much to try and take my life again.  I just hope with all my heart that there is at least a little bit of love for me left in her heart._**

**            I reach in the silverware drawer and pull out a steak knife.  I slash my arm, making sure it's not anywhere deadly.  _I didn't promise I would stop this, though it's the only thing I can do from keeping myself from going further.  "Now what do I do?" I ask myself out loud, looking at the new scar forming on my arm._**


	3. Chapter 3 Effects Of The Article

**(A/N: sorry it took me so long to update. I was gone on vaca, and I had to go to band camp. I hope you enjoy the chapter. PLEEEZE review!!! Luv ya guys! I just want you guys to know that there will be a lot of H/G in this story, but I'm putting it with the R/Hr section, because this is the sequel to my R/Hr stories, but it's basically focused around R/Hr, and I use H/G to pull this story together, so I hope you don't mind it. There is a mention of a part in book 5!)**

**No Matter What**

** Chapter 3 The Effects of the Article**

** Harry's POV**

** It's a warm summer day and I'm enjoying practice very much. I was very glad when McGonagall let me back on the team. I was even more excited when I got on the Chudley Cannons team. **

** "Hey Mate! Practice is over. C'mon down." I shout to my best friend. He's probably daydreaming about Hermione again. Finally Ron reaches the ground. "Daydreaming about Hermione again?" I ask in a slightly teasing voice.**

** Ron grins at first, but doesn't answer. It's strange. The past couple of days, Ron has been very quiet during practice. "Hey, is something wrong?" I ask in growing concern, opening the door of the changing room.**

** Ron mumbles something that sounds like, "Hermione's up to something."**

** "What?" I ask grabbing the Daily Prophet from one of the benches.**

** "Nothing." Ron says quickly. **

** My eyes widen in horror as I'm glancing at this piece of parchment in my hands. **

** "Harry? What is it?" Ron asks, noticing the look on my face.**

** I say nothing. Who in the hell would write such things about my two best friends? The only person I come up with is Rita Skeeter, but that's impossible. Hermione made sure that Rita doesn't write anymore articles, even after the article she let her write during 5th year. But who is this Mille Meter woman? I attempt to keep the paper from Ron, but being lost in thought he grabs it easily out of my hands.**

** My heart's pounding furiously that I have to sit down on the bench across from the lockers. This is the _LAST_ thing Ron needs. What if he believes the article and starts to avoid me again like he did during fourth year? Why does _EVERYBODY _thing that Hermione and I are having a relationship?! I mean, just because I'm famous and she's one of my best friends _DOESN'T _mean we have _ANYTHING_ to do with each other in a sexual way.**

** A plop next to me jerks me from my thoughts. I notice Ron trying not to cry, shaking violently.**

** "H-Harry, you don't believe this, d-do you?" Ron asks me quietly. **

** I look at him shocked that he would ask such a question. "Of course not! I know you well enough that what you did to yourself was NOT for attention."**

** "A-and Hermione?" Ron asks even more quietly.**

** "Ron, this is your wife we're talking about. You know the girl who's been our best friend for 7 years; the girl who threatened to follow you if you succeeded. And _NO_! We have _NOTHING_ going on between us. I forbid you to believe that part in the article, Ron. I don't want to go through this all over again with you like during fourth year. Hermione is to me like Ginny is to you."**

** "B-but do you think she'll believe the article?" I swear if Ron goes lower, I'd think he's mute. **

** I give Ron a hug. "I doubt that, but I could be wrong. Just don't do anything stupid." Suddenly Ron gets unsteadily off the bench. "Hey, where are you going?" I ask.**

** "I'm walking home. I need to think for a while." Ron says in a high pitched voice.**

** "Okay take care mate." When his back is turned, I whisper "Moires Tempore", which means "more time" in English, pointing at Ron. This spell keeps an eye on him and if he does anything life threatening, my ring would warn me ten minutes ahead of time. Ron doesn't even feel the spell that just hit him.**

** "Oh Harry! Thank goodness you're alone!" I mentally groan. Cho Chang got accepted as a chaser on the Chudley Cannons. She's not bad either, but she keeps on trying to flirt with me. I try to deal with it as friendly as I can. **

** "I need to talk to you really bad! Please meet me at the Three Broomsticks at 7."**

** "Umm, okay." I say politely.**

** "Oh Thank you, Harry! I knew you'd understand!"**

** I apparate to my flat to find my Ginny waiting for me. "Hi Harry!" she says.**

** "Hi babe." I say kissing her sweet lips. She looks pretty wearing blue jeans and a blue tank top, and her lovely red hair braided down her back. **

** "I'm making your favorite dinner." She says in a sexy voice.**

** "Oh-Sorry Gin, I have a meeting to go to at the Three Broomsticks."**

** "Who?" she asks suspiciously**

** "For work. Listen Gin if your ring flashes, go straight to Ron. "**

** "Why"**

** "Ron read something in the Daily Prophet that badly shaken him, but I put a spell on him when his back was turned, so if he tries to do anything life threatening to himself or anyone else, all who have the rings, except him, will be warned ten minutes beforehand."**

** "Harry, are you sure you can't stay for dinner."**

** "Listen, Gin when I get home I'll do anything you want."**

** _"ANYTHING?_" Ginny asks, raising her eyebrow in a flirting way.**

** "Anything." I promise, kissing the top of her nose, making her giggle adorably.**

** "Okay." She says sweetly. "I hope you miss me."**

** "Definitely."**

** I apparate to the Three Broomsticks to find Cho waiting for me. She's wearing a very short glittering black dress. Her hair is curled in soft ringlets and she has make up and jewelry. Uh oh. I hope I didn't just agree on a date. I'm only wearing a black T-shirt and jeans.**

** "Oh Harry, you look great.." She says, flipping her hair._ Oh Brother_ I think to myself. We sit at a table with my back to the door. Cho orders butterbeer while I'm counting the minutes until I get out of here, and see Ginny again.**

** "Uh-thanks Cho," I mutter." I should get out of here now, but I'm trapped now. I hope this ends fast **

** "Cho what do you want to talk about, I don't have much time,"**

** "Oh H-Harry! I'm so upset!! I miss Cedric SOOOOO much!!!" She wails, tears running down her cheeks, messing up her mascara horribly.**

** "But Cho, that was three years ago. You need to move on."**

** "I know, but oh Harry!"**

** Before I can react she grabs my face and presses her lips hungrily against mine in a tight grip. I push away as soon as her lips touch mine. Her lips are harsh and desiring, not soft and gentle like Ginny.**

** "H-Harry? What's wrong?"**

** "Cho, I am with Ginny Weasley. She is all I'd ever want and need. And even if I didn't have Ginny, I wouldn't go for a girl like you."**

** "B-But Harry!"**

** "Sorry." I say shortly.**

** She tries to grab me again, but I dodge out of the way and apparate back to my flat.**

** "Ginny?" I call, but get no response.**

** Dobby comes in holding a piece of paper.**

** "Miss Weasley left a message for you sir."**

** I take the note from Dobby.**

** _Harry,_**

**_ I'm going to be gone for a while. I don't know how long. I need to think about our relationship, so don't come looking for me. I will come back if I feel like you are worth giving my whole heart, mind, soul, and body to._**

******_Virginia_**

** Uh oh. She signed it **_**Virginia**_**. But what could I have possibly done to make her leave me.  All I know is I'm in deep trouble. **


	4. Chapter 4 Danger

**(A/N:  I apologize that it took so long to update.  I started school, and I have work, and marching band, etc.  Anyways, it might take me a while to post the next chapter, but I swear I will finish this story.  SO, never fear.  ~RonLuver2005~)**

**Chapter 4 Danger**

** *Hermione's POV***

** I'm standing at the kitchen table, my mouth hanging open. How did this-this reporter find out that I can't have Ron's kids? I know he didn't attempt for attention, but he still cuts himself every once and a while. But… does it give him much pleasure? It might just be a bad habit that's hard to break. It does bother me that he cuts himself over a problem.**

** I hear the door slam. My Ron walks in. He's shaking from head to toe, and he looks very pale. I bet he read the article. Tears well up in my eyes as I see blood running down his cheek. I can't face him with the truth, but yet I can't believe that he cut himself of a fucking article and making it so obvious that he did it to himself. I need to clear my head. I raise my wand. "Accio suitcase." I see his face drop as my suitcase zooms in my hand. How badly I want to comfort him, but he needs to break the habit. I apparate to the Three Broomsticks without a backward glance.**

** "Hello Madam Rosemetta. Do you have any rooms available?"**

** "Oh Sorry dear, we're all booked. What happened? Did you get into another fight with Mr. Weasley?"**

** Luckily I'm spared an answer when I hear my name. "Hermione over here!"**

**                  I turn around and see Ginny funning down the stairs.**

**            "Oh Hermione!  I'm SO glad to see you!  I _REALLY_ need to talk to you.  Don't worry Madam Rosmetta, Hermione can stay with me."**

**            Before I can say anything in reply, Ginny drags me up the stairs and to her bedroom.  I see a suitcase on top her bed opened; a small pile of clothes inside.  On top I see a parchment covered in red, making my heart pound.  "Gin?" I ask carefully, pointing to the piece of parchment..  "What's that?"**

**            "Go a head and read it," Ginny says, her tone emotionless.  **

**            Raising my eyebrow, I take the piece of paper.  I notice that it's covered in blood stains.  No….  it couldn't be..  I read the poem , feeling the flow of emotion in Ron's words.  It must be a suicidal letter.  I can tell it's him, because of the handwriting.  The words, blood, and death, make shivers run down my spine and the hair on the back of my neck stand up.  As I read his last requests, I feel panic rising in me.  What have I done?!   "oh my God, Ron!! What have I done?!" I shriek.  _He's going to kill himself, oh my God!!_**

**            "Chill Hermione, don't panic.  That was written last year."  Ginny says calmly.  I stare at her as she's sitting on the bed.  "Anyway, Harry put a spell on him that he didn't even feel.  He doesn't know it but whenever he gets into a situation that is life threatening a warning will appear on the rings Harry gave us.  Now tell me," she says, calmly as I sit on the bed next to her.  "What did my prat of a brother do this time?"**

**            I say nothing at first, but I feel a fresh tear run down my cheek.  I stay silent as I throw the Daily Prophet in front of Ginny.**

**            Her eyes widen.  "How horrible!  Who?  How?  Why did this person do that to you?!  And of course, Ron.  Now I have a feeling that there's some truth behind this article.  Tell me the truth part."**

**            "G-Ginny, the part that I t-told you.  I c-cant have Ron's k-kids."   The tears are flowing freely now.**

**            "Oh  Hermione, I'm so sorry!  Tell me, what's on your mind.  Why did you leave my brother?  Did he say something to you about it?"**

**            "I-I 'm afraid to face him, because I didn't tell him the truth when I found out the other day. He didn't say a-anything to m-me. A-and when he came home from work, he was shaking so badly.  Blood was running down his cheek!  He cut himself all because of a stupid fucking article!  It just made me so mad, that I left until I am ready to tell him the truth.  Speaking of leaving," I add.  "What did Harry do?"**

**            I see tears welling in her eyes too, though she is fighting bravely to keep them back.  "He told met hat he had a meeting to go to at the Three Broomsticks, and it sounded a little suspicious, so I apparated and entered to see him grab Cho Chang and kiss her!"**

**            "Oh, Ginny."  I say giving her a big hug.  "I'm so sorry, but do you really think Harry would cheat on you after all these years?  Maybe he was unwilling."**

**            "I SAW him  Hermione!"  she says bitterly.**

**            "Well, I guess the meaning's true: Love sucks!"**

**            "Without a doubt.  Hey, Hermione, let's go for a walk.  I think fresh air will help both of us."**

**            "Okay."**

**            We walk out The Three Broomsticks and head out of Hogsmeade.  We find ourselves walking into a dark forest when suddenly I feel someone grab me from behind.  I try to scream but a hand is over my mouth tightly.  I glance around and see that Ginny's been captured too.  Before I know it, I feel wind rushing though my hair.  _We must be apparating_ I think to myself.  I feel scared to death.  I remember what it was like when Malfoy kidnapped me.  Oh God, I hope they don't hurt us!  **

**            The world stopped spinning, and I find that I'm in ****Egypt****, but still held tightly by the kidnapper, the hand securely over my mouth.  Suddenly I come up with an idea.  I pull my arm aback and smack the guy behind me, stomping on his foot and biting his hand at the same time.  In a curse of pain, he let go of me.  "Get her!" I hear one of them shout, but they're too late.  I've already apparated out of sight.  Unfortunately I couldn't help Ginny, I feel so bad that I left her behind.  I find myself in front of Harry and Ginny's flat.  **

**            "Harry, Harry!"  I call frantically knocking on the door**


	5. Chapter 5 Resuce and Cold Shoulders

**No Matter What**

** By RonLuver2005**

** (A/N: There is on spoiler of book 5 in here.  Sorry it took so long to update.  I've been SO busy.  I hope you like this chapter, R & R!!!)**

**                              Chapter 5 Rescue and Cold Shoulders**

** Harry's POV**

** I'm sitting on my bed looking through the old photograph book that Hagrid gave me at the end of first year. More pictures have been added throughout the years. Each time I reach a picture of Ginny, my heart drop sand my smile fades. How could I have been SO stupid? She read the article! She probably thinks that Hermione and I have something going on between us. I'm jerked out of my thoughts when I hear frantic knocking on the door.**

** "Sir, Hermione's at the door." Dobby says, poking his head in the door. **

** "Let her in." I say, desperately wanting to talk to her about the article. **

** The door swings open. "Hermione! I'm So glad you came. I need to talk to you SO bad!"**

** "Harry!" Hermione says breathlessly, obviously not hearing a word I said. "You have to come quick!! Ginny's in trouble! She's been taken hostage by some weird cloaked guys. W-we were walking in the woods when we were captured, but I got away."**

** I jump up to my feet. "Oh my God! Where is she now?!"**

** "Somewhere in ****Egypt****. We were both apparated there, but I escaped before they could take me further. We've got to find her NOW! I don't know what they'll do to her."**

** "Hermione, we have to tell Ron, I mean she's his sister."**

** Hermione nods, not meeting my eyes.**

** We apparate to Ron and Hermione's flat to talk to Ron. He's sitting on the soft bed. I rush to him. "Ron! We need your help!!" **

** "What could you possibly need my help?" his voice is emotionless, and I try to ignore his bleeding arm for the moment. I need to find Ginny!!**

** "Your sister has been taken hostage." I say quickly.**

** "Oh My God!! I'm ready to go with you." He says to Hermione and me, avoiding Hermione's eyes.**

** We apparate to ****Cairo****, the capital of ****Egypt****. It's strange seeing the yellowish color instead of the green in ****England****. I can feel the crunch of the sand as we walk around.**

** As we come close to the town, I notice several sturdy and large stone pyramids. Man, they look like they're thousands of years old. How in the hell did they manage to stand that long?**

** I jerk my head towards the pyramids. Ron and Hermione seem to get the point. They follow me, one on each side of me. _Oh brother_ I think to myself. _Those two can be SO impossible._ "Which one d'you think she'd be in?"**

** "I dunno." Ron says. "I guess we'll have to check all of them."**

** We enter the closest pyramid. It's an amazing sight. There are cobwebs all over the place, and I could swear that I see a spider or two running across the sandy floor. I just hope that Ron doesn't see them. In the middle is a dusty tomb. I beckon Ron and Hermione to the square tomb, just in case she might've been placed in it.**

** We place our hands on the side of the tomb, Hermione in the middle. When we finally pull it off, I hear Hermione scream, and when I look at her, she's clutching Ron's arm. If this situation wasn't so serious, I'd smirk.**

** A stench of rotting flesh entered my nostrils. I cover my nose with my hands. Beetles are crawling over the skeleton, that is pretty well picked clean. I know it can't be Ginny, because it's too decomposed.**

** "Oooh! This must be the tomb of Ramses the III!" Hermione squeals, letting go of Ron's arm. "Someone told me about this, must've been Viktor."**

** Ron turns to face Hermione, his face red with what is obvious anger and jealousy. "Oh really? And when was the last time you've seen your precious Vicky? An hour ago? Two?" Ron sneers.**

** _Uh oh. Here we go again. I better stay out of this one._**

** "Ron you are being such a bloody prat!  I haven't seen Viktor since the day I left him when you were in the hospital!"**

**                I can see tears forming on the edges of Hermione's eyes.  I shake my head, annoyed.**

**                "…you expect me to believe that?" Ron's words jolt me from my thoughts.  His face is as red as his hair in anger.  _Oh brother_.  "Where DID you go with that suitcase of yours?  To Vicky's house?"**

**                 "For your information, I went to the Three Broomsticks, because I needed a place to clear my head!" Hermione yelled.**

**                  "Oh, so you met Vicky there?" Ron says, and the tone of jealousy is SO obvious.  I just wonder if Hermione notices it too.**

**                   Hermione places her hands on her hips, "You can't prove that!"**

**                   Ron folds his arms across his chest, glaring at her.  They've obviously forgot that I am in the room.  "Oh I bet I can."**

**            "Can't"**

**            "Can!"**

**            I suddenly hear a scream coming from outside this pyramid.  Ron and Hermione, so engrossed in their argument don't notice.**

**            "I'm going to find Ginny." I say, not caring if they heard me or not.  I leave the pyramid and walk outside the pyramid and towards the pyramid that the screams are coming from.  Suddenly outside the pyramid next door, I hear voices.  **

**            "Tell me the secrets of the Potter boy, and I will spare your life."**

**            "I'll never tell."**

**            "Oh yes you will.  Crucio!"**

**            Ginny's screams jolt me form my eavesdropping.  I rush in the pyramid with my and in my hand.  Ginny's tied to a standing mummy case.  There are ten men wearing long green robes and gold shoes.  I recognize them as the Death Eaters that I encountered during fifth year.  Even though I am not surprised, I am still a little stunned to see the red hair of Percy Weasley.  Not wanting to waste any time, I take out my wand.  **

**            "Avada Kedavra!" I shout, pointing at the nearest Death Eater.  **

**            The rest of them turn around, but I am on a roll.  "Avada Kedavra," "Avada Kedavra!"  I want to kill them all.  They all deserve to die, because they killed Sirius, and they're hurting Ginny, MY Ginny!!!  They helped torture Neville's parents.  Percy is the only one I have left.  He's staring at me in great shock.  I guess because he isn't expecting this.  He doesn't draw out his wand, but just stands there.  I hesitate at first, but decide that he should die too.  He betrayed and hurt the Weasley family.  I'm ready to say the deadly words when a voice stops me.**

**            "Harry!  D-don't kill Percy!  I k-know he deserves it, but p-please don't kill him.  Stun h-him.  For me?"**

**            I lower my wand and mutter the stunning spell making Percy fall to the ground.  I check that he's still alive before I head toward my sweet Ginny.  I untie her from the thick ropes and wrap my arms around her.  Her face is dirty and blood is soaking through her purple top and jeans.  Her hair is disheveled as if she got into a fight.  **

**            "Ginny!  Are you okay?  Can you walk?"**

**            "Harry," Ginny says flatly, making my heart sink at an increasing rate.  "I'm fine, let go of me!"**

**            I let go of her, and she tumbles to the ground.  "You're not okay," and before she can argue, I pick her up and start carrying her fully in my arms.  She resists at first, then gives up and reluctantly puts her arms around my neck to support herself.  I lean in to kiss her, but she turns her head away weakly.  I can feel the burn in my heart so vividly.  _She doesn't love me anymore._ I think sadly to myself.  **

**            I carry her back to where Ron and Hermione are, still in the pyramid, and by the sounds of it, still flirting, or what they would call, bickering.  **

**            "So that's just it," Ron's saying as we enter the pyramid.  "You just like the rich and famous people like Viktor and Harry, huh?  Well, where does that leave me?  Or have you even considered thinking about me?  Why in the hell did you marry me Hermione?!  Answer that question!"**

**            "Ron, I-" she suddenly spots me.  "Oh Ginny!!" she squeals in a scared and happy voice.  "Are you all right?!"**

**            Ron stops glaring at Hermione and runs towards his sister in my arms.  "Gin!!  Oh, you're alive.  Thank God!!"**

**            Ginny unwraps her arms from my neck and reaches toward her brother.  "Ron!  Oh God, I thought I'd never see y-you again.  Please take me home."**

**            Feeling defeated, I place Ginny in Ron's arms.  As he holds her tightly, I see Ginny's beautiful face grow white as she passes out.**

**            "I'll take Ginny to the hospital.  I don't know what's going on between you two-" _I can say the same thing about you and Hermione_ I think to myself.  "-but leave her alone for a few days so she can get some rest." Ron finishes, giving Hermione a neutral look.  After that, he vanishes in thin air.  **

**            "Hermione, come to my flat.  I need to talk to you REALLY bad.  I need your help, and by the looks of it, you need my help too."  Hermione looks like she's about to argue, but then nods and we apparate back to my flat.  I need to solve this whole mess.**


	6. Chapter 6 Pain and Betrayal

**(A/N; I am SOO Sorry it took me so long to update!!**** My life keeps getting busier and busier. But I swear on the heart of Ronald Weasley, I will finish this story _no matter what! _ There is sorta a spoiler in this chapter._)_**

**(Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Ron Weasley! I'm really Hermione, you know. * FBI officials and other important people come charging my way. * Uh, JK.)**

**No Matter What**

** Chapter 6 Memories, and Betrayal**

** Ron's POV**

** Once I get my sister safely in my arms, I apparate to the hospital. It turns out she's on floor , the same floor I was on. I find a skinny nurse with black curly hair that I recognize immediately and vice versa. **

** "Hello, Ronald!" she says cheerfully. "My, you look so much better since I saw you last. How are you?"**

** I ignore her question. "M-my sister." I mumble, "she's been attacked with the Cruciatus Curse."**

** "Oh my. Bring her here." I place my sister on the stretcher. "Now, sit and wait." The nurse tells me. "We'll call you when you can visit her."**

** I nod mutely and sit by myself in the same waiting room my family stayed at. This place has so many memories to me. Dad being attacked, me and my suicidal memories comes rushing back to me as I glance at the cushion seats.**

** "Ronald! Ronald!" I jerk to my senses when I realize that my name is being called. "You can see her now."**

** I get up and enter the hallway. I stop all of a sudden when I reach a door with the number 216, though Ginny's number is 232. While I'm here, I open the door. The room is the exact same as since I last left it. I notice the golden mirror and my old patients bed. I notice the turquoise chair. I feel like a magnetic force is pulling me inside the room. Once I enter, words start echoing in my head '_worthless….worthless.."_**

** I shudder. I reach in the drawer. Surely, since I'm no longer a patient here, there has to be a sharp object in there. I find a knife. _slash__ your wrist_. Before I could stop myself, I slash my left wrist right over the first scar. **

** My heart starts beating extremely fast when I see the blood flowing from my wrist, again. I start to sweat, and I feel dizzy. _Oh my God! What have I done?_ I think wildly to myself. Quickly I get out my wand "Auxilium." Unfortunately it makes the original scar brighter and always there to haunt me. Finally I realize why I'm here in the first place: my precious sister. I drop the knife back in the drawer and rush out of my room to Ginny's hospital room.**

** "Ron there you are! I thought you got lost." Ginny says cheerfully. She looks a lot better than she did earlier. Her color is back in her cheeks. Her hair is tied in a ponytail, and she looks a lot happier. But I still sense some emotional and physical pain. Then she notices the pain in my eyes and in the barrels of sweat that is still running down my face. "Ron, what is it?"**

** I sit down next to Ginny and tell her all about the article, the fight in the pyramids, and what had just happened to me. I show her my fresh scar that was over such a virulent place on my body. And of course, how scared I was when Harry carried her toward us in the pyramid. Ginny's eyes are wind, because I've never talked this much in one breath before. **

** "Now, Ron. Which part of the article is true about you?" Ginny asks me gently.**

** "Nothing, except the part where if I cut myself, I don't feel any pain. I did it so many times that I don't feel it anymore."**

** Ginny frowns at what I just said. I bow my head in guilt. Now what? "Ginny, what happened with you and Harry?"**

** She ignores my question. "Ron, I have to tell you something. When I was being held captive by those Death Eaters, which by the way Percy was there." Before I could open my mouth she continues. "Harry acted very odd when he was rescuing me. He killed every single person there. Everyone, except Percy. He was going to kill him, but I stopped him, and he stunned him instead. Ron, it was scary. Harry acted crazy as if he killed people who deserved it. It scared me. You need to talk to Hermione about it."**

** "I don't know if I can do that."**

** "Please Ron! This is serious!!"**

** "But why do I have to talk to her?"**

** "Because you're her husband, and Harry's our friend. You guys need to find out what we should do."**

** I sigh, deciding to give in, but before I say so, I ask "You still love him, don't you?" **

** "Yes."**

** "Well, I think I should talk to him."**

** "No, I can't Ron. He cheated on me with Cho."**

** "No he didn't" I can see Ginny's face turn red in anger, so I decide to give in.  "Okay I'll have a talk with Hermione.  Then, maybe we can solve this mess. Plus you can be back with Harry again."**

** "I don't know if I want to." Ginny says, bowing her head.**

** "Of course you do. I know you want to." I say. I give my sister a brotherly peck on the cheek. "Take care of yourself. I'll come back." After that, I apparate to find Hermione.**

** I apparate to our flat, just in case she is there. I see no sign of her, so I leave and apparate to Harry's house. I arrive in the middle of Harry's den. Harry and Hermione are sitting on the couch talking. I feel hurt and anger boil inside me. Hermione stands, up. "Ron, I---."**

** I cut her off. I am so angry I can't even concentrate on what words I am even saying. "So, you were at Harry's house all along."**

** Hermione gets up from the couch and walks out, but I follow her. "Why didn't you tell me you fancied him. You could at least have saved me some pain!"**

** "I don't fancy Harry, Ron! Just because you found me sitting in his living room DOESN'T mean I fancy him!"**

** "Then what does it mean," I sneer, folding my arms across my chest. **

** "It means he's my friend, just like he's your friend." Hermione snaps, placing her hands on her slender hips. **

** "You've been leading me on for years, Hermione, just admit it!" I yell back.**

** I notice Hermione glance at my scarred cheek. "I wish I had fallen for Harry. At least he doesn't run off and cut himself after every single problem!"**

** I flinch, as if she had struck me with a whip. I can't think of anything else to say, which doesn't matter, for Hermione has already apparated out of sight. I sigh and go into the house to talk to Harry.**


	7. Chpater 7 Rita Skeeter

**                                      No Matter What**

**                                      Chapter 7 Rita Skeeter**

**                                      Ginny's POV**

**          _I struggled but the ropes were too tight.  I could feel blood running down my arms as rope burns cut my skin.  My body was shaking uncontrollably as I feared to know what was going to happen to me.  I hated the way the Death Eaters were all looking at me.  "Now, tell me the secret of the Potter boy, and I'll spare you're life."_**

**_                   "I'll never tell" I said as bravely as I could._**

**_                   A cloaked figure went right in my face.  "Oh yes you will, Crucio!"_**

**_          A searing pain entered my body that I never felt before.  It felt like a cigarette was being placed on my bare skin and held there.  I screamed as the pain nearly blinded me._**

**_                   "Ginny!"  I heard a voice cry out._**

**_                   I looked and saw Harry at the door of the pyramid.  Harry was standing there breathing hard, sweat running down his face.  _**

**_                   "You love the Potter boy, don't you?" said the Death Eater closest to me.  "Well I have news for you.  He's mine!"_**

**_                   To my horror, the hood of the cloak fell off to reveal Cho Chang.  Her black hair was tied in a bun and she wore the most ugly sneer on her face.  She took her wand and aimed it at Harry.  "Avada Kedavra."_**

**_                   "Harry!" I screamed in pain and horror as I watched him fall to the ground.  _**

**                   "Ginny!  Ginny!  Wake up."**

**          I open my eyes as I feel a hand shaking me.  My heart is slamming against my chest.  I sit up rubbing my eyes.  My eyes focus on Hermione sitting next to my bed.  She's wearing a red shirt and blue jeans.  Her hair is tied in a pony tail.  She's quiet and tears are running down her cheeks, and she's trying to hold back sobs.  "Hermione, what's wrong?" I ask.**

**          Hermione grabs me in a bear-like hug.  "Oh G-Ginny!  I'm SO s-sorry I abandoned y-you  I should've w-waited and b-been tortured with you.  It's all m-my fault!"**

**          I am shocked that Hermione would think of such a thing.  "Hermione, it's not your fault!  Thanks to you I was rescued.  If you hadn't escaped no one would've been able to get help."  I say hugging her tightly.  "Ron nearly killed himself today." I say carefully, trying desperately to change the subject.**

**          "He WHAT?" Hermione cries.  She looks like she's about to faint.  "Why?"**

**          "It's kinda hard to explain.  You see, my hospital room is just down the hall from his old hospital room.  He told me that  something came over him and he entered his room and got into some kind of trance.  Something made him slash his wrist, the same one."  I pause for a second, then continue.  "He realized what he had done and healed himself.  I notice tears running rapidly down her cheeks.  "What happened between you two, anyway?  He still loves you."**

**          Hermione is silent for a short time.  Then she speaks.  "Remember when I told you at your house that I couldn't have any of Ron's kids?  Well, an article spilling my secret came out, and Ron read it…"**

**          I feel suddenly confused.  "Wait…did you say.. you told me at my house?"**

**          "Yes."**

**          "You only mentioned it once when we were at The Three Broomsticks." I say feeling even more confused.  **

**          Hermione gets up and starts pacing beside my bed.  "But I did tell you…wait, I think I understand now!"  Hermione stops and faces me, her brown eyes are lit in understanding.  She brushes her curls hurriedly out of her face in excitement.  **

**          "What do you understand?"**

**          "Well, you don't remember it, but I was at your house, and I told you.  The next day, the article ends up in the Daily Prophet."**

**          "So you're saying…"**

**          "That someone who wanted revenge against me disguised as you."**

**          I cock an eyebrow, "How, Hermione?"**

**          "The Polyjuice Potion!  And the only person who is a reporter that would want revenge would be.."**

**          "Rita Skeeter" we said together.  **

**          Hermione sits back down and looks at me serious.  "Now, what about you and Harry?"**

**          I lay back down on the bed.  "I'm not sure I want to get back with Harry." I say trying to hold tears back.**

**          "Why not," she asks raising an eyebrow.  "He loves you, you know that."**

**          I sit back up and look straight at Hermione to show her how serious I am.  "When he rescued me, he did something that really scared me."**

**          "What did he do?"**

**          "H-he killed every Death Eater that was there.  Every single on except P-Percy.  I convinced Harry not to kill him, but stun him instead.  It scared me.  His face looked so full of hatred as if people who deserved it have to die."  I shudder horribly.**

**          Hermione doesn't look as horrified as I thought she would.  "I think he was just afraid of losing you." Hermione says.**

**          I ignore her comment.  "you should talk to Ron about it.  He's Harry's best friend too."  I notice Hermione's face grow paper white, but she seems to recover quickly.**

**          "Okay, Ginny.  I'll talk to Ron, but don't expect us to kiss and make up anytime soon."**

**          I nod in agreement.  "Fair enough." **

**          "When are you getting released?" Hermione asks.**

**          "Tomorrow.  Want to help me home?"**

**          "Sure" says Hermione as she gets up.  "I'll be by during lunch."  Then she apparates out of sight.**

**          I am sitting on the bed thinking about everything, the burden I have to carry and if it's worth it, when I hear a knock on the door.  **

**          "Come in." I say.**

**          Harry enters holding a bouquet of red roses.  Normally I would be thrilled to get such a visit.  Just the sight of Harry makes my heart beat and my insides boil with anger.  Why doesn't he just run off with Cho and leave me in peace? I turn my back to the door, having no interest in what he has to say.**

**          "What's up? Ginny what did I do now?  All that I can think of is that I rescued you."**

**          I keep my back to him.  "I saw you and I know all about you and _her_."**

**          "What in the hell are you talking about, ****Virginia****?"**

**          "You know who!  The girl you've admired forever!"  I turn around.  I'm so angry at him I could just wring his neck.  "Don't you realize how you acted toward Percy?  You can't control your anger.  This whole rescue was just a stupid hero act.  Just have to stay famous, huh Harry?"**

**          Harry looks at me, his eyes blazing with anger.  "You put yourself in that position.  I told you not to take that assignment!"**

**(A:N I'm SOOO sorry but I have to leave a cliffie!  Please don't kill me, I'll update soon.  I've got through all my writers block.)**


	8. Chapter 8 A Surprise Attack

**          (A/N: Happy New Year, all!  It's 2004 already.  I've been busy watching Lord of the Rings and working, plus serious writers block. By the way if you like the books, SEE the movie if you haven't already.  It's the best movie I've ever seen.  The Return of the King is the best of all 3.  Trust me, you won't be disappointed.  Here's the next chapter.  Sorry it took so long to update.  The next chapter might take a while, but it shall be posted. No spoilers in this one.)                                   **

**                                                No Matter What**

**                                                By RonLuver2005**

**                                                Chapter 8 A Surprise Attack**

**                                                Hermione's POV**

**          The next morning, I apparate from The Three Broomsticks to talk to Ron.  I am determined to be friendly to Ron for Ginny's sake.  I'm wearing a blue shirt and black shorts.  My hair is tied in a ponytail.  I have a blue sweatshirt tied around my waist.  I arrive at our flat just in case Ron came back, for whatever reason.  I find myself on the front steps.  I brush my hand hurriedly across my face to make sure no tears are there.  My face is surprisingly dry.  Without a second thought I open the door and enter.**

**          "Ron," I call out shakily.  "Ron are you here?"**

**          A strained voice coming from our bedroom replies.  "What do you want, Hermione?  If you have a purpose, stay, otherwise leave me in peace."**

**          The sound of his pained voice almost melts my heart.  However, my annoyance gets the best of me.  I try with all my might to not to lose my temper.  "Ron, come here.  This is serious!"**

**          Ron comes in looking worse than I imagined.  I mean, I know he's under a lot of stress because of Ginny and the article, but this doesn't compare.  His red hair is disheveled and unruly.  His usually handsome face is as pale as chalk, the freckles stand out brightly.  I notice dark circles under his bloodshot eyes.  I look fearfully in his eyes of blue and I almost become overcome with shock.  They look pained and dull.  There is no spark of life in his once mischievous, beautiful eyes.  His body is shaking ever so slightly.  "Ron… are you okay?"**

**          He doesn't answer for a moment, but it feels like an eternity.  "Why are you here, Hermione?" he asks quietly.**

**          I finally get over my shock.  "I c-came to talk to you about Harry and Ginny," I say, looking at my feet.  **

**          His face starts to gain color.  "What about them, he asks.**

**          "We need to get them back together.  They're miserable without each other, and they know it."**

**          Ron nods and gives me a friendly smile.  "What's you're idea," He asks, sitting down on our leather couch.  **

**          "Well-," I start.**

**          "Ron, Hermione are you here?"  Harry is knocking sharply on the door.**

**          "Come in Harry," Ron and I say at the same time.  Ron grins and I blush.**

**          Harry walks in panting.  He looks just as bad as Ron.  His hair is the most untidy I've ever seen it.  His green eyes are just as bloodshot and contain circles underneath that they can't be hidden by his glasses.  His clothes look wrinkled as if he slept in them for weeks.  He rushes towards us.  "You guys, I have to tell you something about Ginny.  She-,"**

**          Harry is interrupted when the door crashes down to the ground.  Ron and I walk towards the doorway.  I am horrified by who's standing there.**

**          It's Percy wearing black robes.  His glasses are off and his red hair is oiled down with grease.  His brown eyes look really glazed over.  In his pale hand, he holds a long silver sword with green and silver jewels decorating the blade, the tip is decorated with red, which looks like blood dripping on the edges.  I tremble.  Ron pulls me behind him protectively.  I hide in fear.  "Percy." Ron says quietly.**

**          Without a word, Percy lunges forward plunging the sword deeply into Ron's chest.  Ron lets out a painful gasp as he staggers to his knees.  "Ron!" I scream as I pull Ron by the waist to the ground and into my arms.  His face is scrunched in pain.  I can feel tears running down my cheeks.  I watch the blood flowing quickly from the wound, almost drenching his white Polo shirt.  Quickly I take off my blue sweatshirt and press it against the wound.  I don't even care if Percy is aiming for me right now.  All I care is that I'm here for my Ron when he needs me.  I look back at Percy, who is coming towards us, his face blank.**

**          I turn my head and notice Harry pulling out his wand.  His face looks scary.  Now I know what Ginny means.  Harry has this sort of killing look on his face.  Harry's about to curse Percy, when a weak voice stops him.**

**          "H-Harry…w-wait." Ron struggles to get up, but falls back into my arms, wincing in pain.           **

**          Suddenly Percy's face changes to an expression of guilt and pain.  "R-Ron I'm s-sorry.  P-please h-help m-me." Then he passes out cold.**

**          I quickly take out my wand and place it on Ron's deadly wound.  "Auxilium" I say in a shaky voice. To my horror, nothing happens.  Ron meanwhile grabs my hand weakly and squeezes it.  "I love you 'Mione," he whispers.  His face is getting paler by the second.  His heartbeat is slowing down.  "Just…leave me" he manages.  **

**          A new inspiration seeps through my soul.  I've almost lost him, what four times?  I am NOT willing to lose him!  "Shh Ron, you're going to be okay.  We're going to take you to the hospital."**

**          Harry puts his wand away and helps me pick Ron up.  As fast as we can we apparate to the hospital.  Luckily as soon as we get there, we see a doctor walking into the building.  "Sir!" I call.  The man turns around, who I recognize immediately.  "Dean, help us!  Ron's been wounded badly."**

**          Dean hurries towards us.  I notice his dark face drain colors.  "Oh shit!  Hold on, Ron.  We'll heal you up."  Dean motions us to follow him into the emergency door.  A white stretcher is waiting for us.  Carefully we set Ron on the stretcher.  **

**          As he's being wheeled away, a sob escapes my throat.  "I love you, Ron!" I shout, not caring if I sound like a lunatic.  I fall to the ground, placing my hands over my face as I sob.  Harry kneels next to me and wraps his arms around me for comfort.  "O-oh God!  H-Harry, what if it's t-too late? I-I w-was so horrible t-to him."**

**          Harry gives me a big hug.  He wipes my tears away with his fingers.  Hermione, Ron's a lot stronger than he used to be-both physically and mentally.  I'm sure he'll pull through."**

**          "W-what if h-he doesn't?  D-didn't you see that w-wound?  I-it's hopeless."**

**          "Hermione, there is still hope."**

**          I smile slightly.  "Come on, I promised I'd pick Ginny up.  We have to tell her about Ron."  Harry helps me up and we walk to the lobby of the hospital.  **

**          We arrive exactly on time.  Ginny's sitting in a wheel chair, waiting for me to meet her.  She's wearing a blue shirt and jeans.  Her hair is pulled back.  She smiles at me happily.  Her smile fades when she notices the look on my face.**

**          "Hermione, what's wrong?"**

**          "Ron's wounded.  H-he was stabbed by P-Percy." I say shakily.  **

**          Ginny's face drains of color when she hears these words.  "Let's go see him!" Ginny declares.  **

**          We walk up to the secretary desk to ask what room Ron is in.  Since I feel like I couldn't talk, Harry asks for me.  "Excuse me, miss, but could you tell me what room Mr. Ronald Weasley is in?" Harry asks politely.**

**          "Mr. Weasley is in room 240.  However, I must warn you.  He is in critical condition. We think the blade damaged Ronald's ribcage and tore a lung. Don't excite him too much, or he'll have trouble breathing."**

**          My heart catches in my throat.  _'critical condition'_? I say to myself in horror.  _'tore a lung.. trouble breathing'_?  I feel dizzy, and about to collapse when Ginny grabs hold of my arm.  While we walk down the hall to Ron's hospital room, thoughts come back to my head.  I remember the time he slit his wrist.  The time he drank the poison.  When he almost stabbed himself.  Then I remember those horrible words I said to him before.  I start shaking violently.  What if I really lose him this time?  The nurse said he is in critical condition.  What if I never get the chance to tell him… that I'm sorry, and that I still love him, and always will.  **

**          Finally we reach his hospital room.  Harry opens the door, and to my surprise, two people are already there.  One was the nurse that has tended Ron in the past.  The other.. is Hagrid.  Without even saying hi to Hagrid, I rush to the bed.  Ron's lying on his back, and he's awake.  "Ron!" I say happily running to his hospital bed.  **

**          "Hi, 'Mione, he whispers."  He closes his eyes, and I can tell he doesn't want to talk to me.  **

**          "Ron!" Ginny says, standing beside me.  "Oh thank Merlin you're alright!"**

**          "I'm fine, Gin.  Don't worry about me."**

**          I continue to stare at Ron, until I hear something that Hagrid is telling Harry catches my ears.  "'Member the man who tried ter execute Beaky?"**

**          I turn to face Hagrid.  "Macnair?" I ask surprised.**

**          "Yah.  As if he's not evil nuff, has drawn to the Dark side, he has.  And good ole Wormtail has joined his side too."**

**          "But how does that affect Percy?" Harry asks.**

**          "Dunno.  I 'spect he has connection with the Ministry of Magic.  An' you know how dedicated Percy is.  All I know is his hold on Percy's mind is very strong.  He's bin tryin' to kill you all, but only succeeded in wounding Ron.  They're trying to cover the magic world of a second darkness."  **

**          Ginny jerks her head from her brother and looks at Hagrid.  "Macnair made Percy attack Ron?"**

**          "That's r'ght."**

**          "We've got to stop him!" Ginny declares.  "Me, Hermione, and Harry."**

**          I stare at her when my name is mentioned.  "Me? Why me?  I need to stay here and take care of Ron."**

**          "Oh, Hermione, isn't it obvious?  We need you because you are the smartest witch of our time.  You can help."**

**          However, Hagrid is shaking his head, "No, no, no.  I will not let you do this.  It's too dang'rus fer yah kids."**

**          "But, Hagrid, it's my brother we need to save!  He's in big trouble.  We've got to help him!"**

**          Hagrid looks uncomfortable.  Ginny looks like she's about to cry.  Harry speaks up.  "Hagrid, Ginny's right.  We've got to do something.  But Ginny, you need to stay."**

**          I notice Ginny's face getting red in anger.  Uh-oh, the Weasley anger.  Harry backs off.  "Okay, okay.  All three of us will go."**

**          Silently, the half-giant nods.  Ok, let's go get this Macnair.  Ready, Harry, Herm'ne, Ginny?"**

**          I nod, but before we're about to apparate  a weak voice stops us.  "I'm coming too."**

**          We turn around.  Ron's struggling to get up.  "No, Ron," I say firmly.  "You need to stay in bed.  You need rest."**

**          Ron tries to protest, but falls back on the bed, wincing in pain.  "P-Please let me go." He tries yet again to get up, but the pain must've been so bright, for he collapses back on the bed wheezing.  My heart stars racing as he has trouble breathing.  Luckily the nurse next to his bed is tending to him.  While she's tending to Ron, Harry, Hagrid, Ginny, and I apparate away to face this Macnair and to save Percy. **


	9. Chapter 9 The Sacrifice

**(A/N:  I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to update.  I've have severe writers block, and no time.  But here we are, Chapter 9.  I don't think there are any spoilers in this chappie.  R&R Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.  The flashback in this part of the book, I don't own it either.  It came from:   **

**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**

**p. 426-7**

**© 1999 Scolastic Press**

**                                    Chapter 9 The Sacrifice**

**                                    Harry's POV **

**            Before Ron attempts to try and follow us, Hermione, Ginny, Hagrid, and I apparate.  I'm not sure where we are going, but I follow Hagrid's lead.      We find ourselves in a very long, dimly lit chamber.  Long black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place.  But it wasn't the Chamber of Secrets, for there were no serpents.       Memories flash through my mind.  I can't help but remember when I found Ginny's rigid body on the stone ground.  Her face was as pale as chalk.  Oh, God, I love that girl more than words can say.  But she hates me now.  **

**            "Is this… the Chamber of Secrets?"  I hear Hermione ask Ginny timidly.  She's shaking from head to toe, and I bet on all the gold in Gringotts that she's wishing that Ron was here.**

**            "No.  There are no snakes, but I don't know where we are."  I hear Ginny whisper back.  **

**            I decide to take action.  "Now remember.  No matter what happens, stick together." I say as we walk around this strange place.  **

**            Suddenly we find a strange door between a wall of huge rocks.  Voices can be heard on the other side.  We are shocked by what we hear.  "Did you kill them all, Percy my lad?" Macnair asks in a silky, chilling voice.**

**            "No, master.  I was only able to wound one." Percy says in a trance-like tone.  **

**            "I gave you specific instructions to kill Potter and any witnesses.  You failed me."**

**            We enter the room quietly.  Macnair, a tall man wearing black robes, and a wand in his hand, is standing in the middle of the room.  Wormtail is standing next to him, shaking ever so slightly.  A couple of feet away stands Percy, looking paler than he did when he stabbed Ron.  His eyes are more glazed over, and I can tell he's in a trance.  In his pale hand, he holds the sword stained with Ron's blood.**

**            "Kill him, Wormtail." Macnair says looking at Percy in disgust.  Wormtail moves towards Percy, obeying his master's orders.  **

**            Suddenly Ginny attempts to get to Percy, but I grab her by the waist and hold her fast.  "Percy!" she screams in terror as Wormtail gets closer and closer to Percy.  **

**            Wormtail stops, and both he and Macnair turn to look for the source of the voice.  Macnair finally sets his eyes on me.  I look back at him bravely.  "Well, well what a wonderful surprise.  It's Potter and Co.  I'll just kill Potter myself.  But of course we'll have to get this tramp out of the way.  **

**            I pull Ginny behind me for protection.  I'd die for her, hell I love her so much.  I deserve to die.  I've been nothing to her but a heavy burden.  This is the only thing I can do to make things right again.  "Kill me instead." I say bravely.  **

**            "No, Harry," I hear Ginny whisper in cold dread behind me.  **

**            "That can be arranged.  Avada Kedavra!" Macnair shouts, raising his wand, pointing at me.  **

**            I close my eyes and wait for the pain to hit me.  _I love you Virginia Weasley, forever and ever_.  I think to myself in misery.  I open my eyes when I hear a scream.  My eyes focus on Wormtail, lying on the stone ground, dead.  He must've taken the curse instead.  **

**            "He was useless anyway." Macnair sneers, not noticing Hagrid creeping behind him.  "Well I'll make no mistake this time."  He's about to raise he wand, when a high pitched voice yells, "Expellearmus!"**

**            Ginny's clinging on to me as we all watch Macnair's wand fly out of his hand and into Hermione's.  Before Macnair can react, Hagrid grabs his neck, crushing it.  "Fer Beaky." He snarles.  After Macnair gives his last breath, I see Percy's face grow pale.  Ginny lets go of me and catches Percy as he falls to the ground.  **

**            We crowd around the two.  Percy's face is paler than ever.  "I'm so sorry, Ginny." He says softly.  "Tell Ron, I'm sorry."**

**            Hagrid takes Percy out of Ginny's grip.  "'old on Percy.  We're gittin you to the hospital."  Hagrid apparates leaving, me, Ginny and Hermione with Peter's dead body.  A flashback enters my mind.**

**                                    _Flashback_**

**_            I was sitting talking to Dumbledore in Lupin's office.  It was my third year of Hogwarts.  Lupin just left, never to come back.  _**

**_            "But- I stopped Sirius and Professor Lupin from killing Pettigrew!  That makes it my fault if Voldemort comes back!" I shouted feeling horrible on the inside.  I just let a homicidal maniac go free, oh the irony.  _**

**_            "It does not," said Dumbledore quietly.  "Hasn't you experience with the Time-Turner taught you anything, Harry?  The consequences of our actions are always so complicated, so diverse that predicting the future is a very difficult business indeed… Professor Trelawney, bless her, is living proof of that… You did a very noble thing, saving Pettigrew's life."_**

**_            "But if he helps Voldemort back to power-!"_**

**_            "Pettigrew owes his life to you.  You have sent Voldemort a deputy who is in your debt… When one wizard saves another  wizard's life, it creates a certain bond between them… and I'm much mistaken if Voldemort wants his servant in the debt of Harry Potter."_**

**_            "I don't want a connection with Pettigrew!" I said furiously.  "He betrayed my parents!"_**

**_            "This is magic at its deepest, its most impenetrable, Harry.  But trust me… the time may come when you will be glad you saved Pettigrew's life."_**

**_            Harry couldn't imagine when that would be.  Dumbledore looked as though he knew what Harry was thinking._**

**                        **

**                                                _End of flashback_**

**            "I guess Pettigrew paid his debt." I say to no one in particular.  I look around, and only find Ginny in here now.  Hermione must've apparated to take care of Ron.  I kneel beside Ginny who hasn't moved since Hagrid took Percy away.  "Ginny?" I say carefully.**

**            Ginny looks at me, her face stained of tears.  "Are you ready to go see Ron and Percy?" I ask quietly.  "And….if you don't want to be with me anymore…can we at least be friends?"  I ask, trying to keep my voice steady.  A tear rolls down my cheek as I hope and pray for the right answer.  My heart, mind, and soul waits in agony for her response.  **

**            Ginny's brown eyes meet with my green ones.  She reaches her hand and strokes my cheek gently, wiping the tear away.  Her hand remains on my cheek.  "Oh, Harry," is all she says.  **

**            I get up and hold my hand out to her.  She takes it and I pull her to her feet.  She squeezes my hand as we apparate to the hospital.  **

**            (A/N:  The next chapter might take a while to write, but  hopefully not as long as this one took.  I really hope you like it.  Please R&R)**


End file.
